


your stupid questions, your stupid smile

by Okumen



Category: Hougako no Charisma | Afterschool Charisma
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even when Einstein's voice cuts through the silence, he lifts the pen from the paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your stupid questions, your stupid smile

The sound of rain pattering softly against the window is the only thing that is heard in the silence, besides the rasping of pen against paper and turning of pages.

Rasuptin feels Einstein's nose against his neck, and a thoughtful curve of his lips against his skin. He wonders what the other clone is thinking about but puts it aside, continuing with his report. Not even when Einstein's voice cuts through the silence, he lifts the pen from the paper. "Do you think frogs have ears?" Rasputin rolls his eyes. "You know they do." The answer makes Einstein sigh, the puff of air hitting Rasputin's skin. "That's not what I meant."  
"Then what?  
"Do they have tails? Do they have teeth? Do they have wings? Do they--"  
Rasputin cuts him off, before he rambled even more questions that they already knew the answers to. "Einstein."

Einstein lifts his head and upper body, pulls himself higher up on the bed and slides off of Rasputin, so he can look at his face. "How old were you when you first French kissed?" Einstein suddenly asks, and Rasputin finally glances up from his research to look at him. A blush is making its way up on his cheeks, while Einstein is still smiling his perfectly innocent smile. "Stop asking questions you already know the answer to." 

That snapped-out reply makes Einsteain laugh, and he reaches out to touch a few strands of Rasuptin's pulled-back hair. "Are you a good kisser?" he asks sweetly, and Rasputin looks back to his papers, grip on the pen tightening. "...I don't know. But you should." Einstein smiles, and leans over to cup Rasputin's face with one of his hands, giving him a deep kiss. His other hand moves to Rasputin's shoulder, turning the other boy around on his back, and he straddles his hips. He looks down at Rasputin's red face as he straightens his back and runs his hand down his cheek, across his throat, over his collar bones, and he licks his lips. "I think you're a cute kisser." Rasputin looks away, toward the rain-stained window. "That doesn't tell if I'm good or not." Einstein pats him on the cheek. "You're a really good kisser, don't worry about it."

A few moments of rain-filled silence passes, then Rasputin shoves Einstein off and he rolls over and back to his papers. "I have to finish this before tomorrow, so try to be quiet, okay?" Einstein hums thoughtfully, brushing Rasputin's hair from his neck and he presses a kiss to his skin. "I want to have some fun once you're done," he says, slipping fingers into long dark hair. Rasputin doesn't berate him, so Einstein keeps fiddling with his hair as he slips back on top of him, braiding and unbraiding it as he, at least for a while, manages to keep quiet so Rasputin can work in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _Who in your OTP asks the weird questions in the middle of the night and who hits the other in the face with a pillow_ from just-cute-otp-things.tumblr.com


End file.
